


Interviewing Draco Malfoy *smirks*

by Bluejay9401



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Interviews, Why Dramione isn't plausible in a nutshell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejay9401/pseuds/Bluejay9401
Summary: In which Draco is asked about his opinion on the ship that is Dramione.





	Interviewing Draco Malfoy *smirks*

Bluejay9401: Hey, Draco? What do you think about ships, more specifically Dramione?  
Draco: What’s a ship exactly?  
Bluejay9401: Basically, some fans ‘ship’, which is when they want two characters to be in a relationship.  
Draco: …  
Bluejay9401: Dramione is a popular ship in which fans pair you with Hermione Granger for whatever reason.  
Draco: I despise Hermione Granger, and will never love her because of her blood status.  
Bluejay9401: *smirks*  
Draco: Stop smirking, it’s my thing.  
Bluejay9401: What do you think of the ship in general.  
Draco: The fans need to stop shipping me with Mudbloods. Conversation over. And I will never be in a relationship with Potter or Weasel, either. I'd honestly rather be with Astoria Greengrass, to be honest.  
Bluejay9401: -_- *leaves*


End file.
